To Catch a Singer's Eye
by poopingunicorns
Summary: Could a simple twenty-year-old Filipina catch the attention of Jay McGuiness? Jay/OC


**A/N: **_Italic words _means that the character is thinking, speaking in Filipino (if there are quotation marks), or a [book, song, movie, etc.] title is mentioned. **Bold words **means that the character is giving emphasis to a certain word. _**Bold italic words **_means that the character is thinking in Filipino.

To Catch a Singer's Eye

Chapter 1

"_Jay, are you done getting ready?" _my mom's voice rang from downstairs.

"_Yes, Mom. I going down now," _I said. I placed my one-year-old husky, Jon Snow, in his cage. He never liked being in a cage, but he had to since he's coming with me to another country. Don't worry! My husky knows how to behave. I grabbed my handbag and went downstairs and to the front door.

I stepped outside and walked inside the car, closing the door and sitting down after. Then, Dad stepped on the pedal and we drove to NAIA.

Wait a minute. Where are my manners? My name is Jane Hurley Santiago, but you can call me 'Jay' for short. Twenty years old and fresh graduate from De La Salle University. And now, I am officially moving to London. Know why? Got an internship at Vogue magazine. It was supposed to start in December, but Mom made me leave early because I am going to live with my best friend, Isabelle, in her home. Maybe she expects us to bond while I have my free months.

Now let's talk about how I look like. I'm a 5'5". Wow, I'm so short. I'm quite slim. At least I'm not a fat person. I have a pale complexion, light brown hair, and brown eyes. People adored my looks, while I just think I'm a normal looking person. My grandmother says I look like my mom. That's because Mom has Spanish blood, since her dad was Spanish and her mom was Filipino.

We finally arrived at the airport. I took my puppy's cage, my handbag, and my suitcase. After exchanging hugs, I took my belongings and went my way.

After whatever shenanigans you are required to do at the airport, I was finally in the plane. It's really sad that Jon isn't here next to me. Ever since my parents gave me him, I had grown attached to him. Then, the plane started to lift itself off the ground. The only thing I could do now is sleep and wake up when we landed in the stop over.

We finally arrived in London the day after going to the stop over and buy souvenirs. I grabbed my suitcase and I was finally reunited with Jon. He looked at me happily and I just chuckled. I walked to the entrance where I saw a girl raising a sign with my name on it.

And that girl was Isabelle Marie Cruz.

Isabelle is a year younger than me. She was born on 1993, making her the youngest of the teenagers in my year at high school. After graduating from high school, she went to London to study law in Manchester University. Isabelle has the natural Filipina features. Tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. She's a 5'7". Yeah, I'm jealous of her height. Why can't I grow taller?

I ran to her and gave her a massive bear hug. I missed this girl so much. I miss my fun-loving baby girl.

"_Welcome to London, Jay," _she said. We rode her car and we drove to her house. 546 Hampshire Street. After we parked, we went inside her house. It was beautiful. Everything was organized. Isabelle is such a clean freak.

"_The boxes came in yesterday. I took out all the stuff and organized it in your room," _said Isabelle. Thank God, she did that for me. I'm still a little lazy to fix my stuff. Isabelle led me to my room. I was so amazed in what she did. It was more organized than my room in the Philippines. Then, I noticed a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a gold ribbon on top. I glanced at Isabelle.

"_Go ahead,"_ she said. I nodded and ripped open the paper. Oh. My. God. It's a Polaroid camera! I turned to my best friend.

"_I love you so much, Bella-babes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _I exclaimed while embracing her. She chuckled and pulled away. Jon started barking and nudging his leash with his nose.

"_Aw, do you want to go for a walk outside?" _said Isabelle to Jon. They quickly got along in the car ride. The thing with Jon is that he gets along with people I know, unless, it's an enemy of mine. You don't want to see my husky when he's mad.

Jon wagged his tail while Isabelle connected the leash with his collar. I set up my new camera so I can take pictures. And I should probably buy a new SIM card, since mine doesn't work here. I wore my trench coat and we went out to the park. Isabelle walked him while I was going to take pictures. Through the camera lens, I looked for a view to capture.

Suddenly, I stopped. My view was a guy. He had blonde hair and a muscular build. He was hot! I snapped a photo of him and a piece of paper came out. I took it out of the slot and waved it like a fan so it could dry. The next thing I knew, he's walking towards me.

_**Oh my God, he's walking to me. Is this a dream? Tell me it's not a dream, **_said my brain.

"Hi," he said. Say something casual. Say something casual. I racked through my brain for something to say.

"Hi," I said. Nailed it!

"I'm Sam," he said. Uh… ok. I expected a more classic name. I mean, seriously. That's all his parents could come up with. I'm starting to sound mean. I'll shut up now.

Then, I walked away. I don't know why I did that. I'm a weird person. After the incident, which Isabelle didn't notice because she was too busy playing with my husky, we bought my new SIM card. And went home, with me holding Jon's leash.

We cooked spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. After feeding Jon, we ate. I ate my meal properly so I wouldn't mess up the tablecloth.

"_I have two tickets for a concert tonight. Do you want to come?" _asked Isabelle.

"_Sure. Why not? It's not like I have any plans tomorrow," _I answered. She smiled and we went back to eating. Jon will be fine alone tomorrow. He has done it before anyways. I haven't been to a concert ever in my entire life. God, I'm a loser. I hope this concert turns out fine.


End file.
